You can love me if you want to
by civillove
Summary: This is a collection of Finchel drabbles from various prompts I have received over at my tumblr : I just wanted to compile them here as well so that anyone can read them! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a collection of Finchel drabbles I have written over at my tumblr :) I just wanted to compile them here as well so that anyone can read them! Hope you enjoy! And as always you can visit my tumblr and leave a prompt if you want! I am always up for suggestions :)

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0

**Finchel drabbles- # 1  
Asked by: anon  
Prompt: "Rachel saying yes to Finn ;3"**

Rachel had been avoiding him for days. It was really starting to make Finn uncomfortable, a sickening swirling in his stomach that made him feel like he was losing her all over again. It had been a stupid idea…no, wait.

It had been a _brilliant_ idea. It wasn't like Rachel wasn't the romantic type; she loved the idea of a big, swirling romance, coming out of nowhere to sweep her off her feet. Literally, pick her up and spin her so her heart raced and she was dizzy from being so happy.

"Love is kind of like…like spinning with your arms out." She had once told him, baking cookies one day at her house. The cookies had been his favorite…chocolate chips with a little bit of cinnamon. Hmm. He still had some of those packed away in his locker…

His stomach growled. _Focus_, Finn.

"Like…being on a carousel?" He had asked, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Yes! But faster. Like…you get all dizzy. Everything else becomes a blur except the one thing that you're focusing on." She had tapped his nose with her finger.

"Because…if you're not focusing on something to keep you steady," He had trailed off. "You could fall."

She had bit her lip, looking into the batter like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Like it held a hidden secret. "Yes," She had finally said, softly…disconnected. "You could fall."

He vowed there and then that he would never let her fall.

Finn turned in the hallway and saw Rachel making her way to History. He jogged to catch up with her and gently clasped her shoulder.

"Hey."

She smiled up at him. "Hello, Finn."

"I need you to stop avoiding me."

She frowned. "I wasn't…"

He swallowed. "You are…and I get it. You don't want to fall. You're scared but…I won't let you fall, Rachel. I promise."

Her eyes glossed over, with unshed tears and thoughtfulness of that day in her kitchen. She looked down at his hand on her shoulder, like she didn't want him to see her tears.

"Look, do me a favor…meet me after school, at the picnic bench near the parking lot, under that giant tree that kind of looks like it's related to that womping one in _Harry Potter_."

Rachel giggled softly and shook her head, looking up at him. "Weeping willow?"

He nodded, giving her a smile. "Right after school."

Rachel bit her lip and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be there."

0o0o0o0

Finn waited patiently for Rachel to show up. Everything was perfect, because _she_ was perfect. It wasn't exactly like their first meeting, their first kiss…but the band had over taken the auditorium and he couldn't even bribe the band teacher with Rachel's cookies to let him use the stage for ten minutes.

So this would have to do.

He was too nervous for this. His stomach felt like it was eating itself and he swore his bones had been replaced with cherry jello. What was he even worried about? He had already gotten the hard part out of the way. A promise. To love her forever, no one else, _just_ her. He already proposed to her, got down on one knee, opened the blue velvet box without dropping it (that had been a bonus) and managed to speak to her without getting tongue tied.

Finn could do this. This was nothing compared to what he had already done.

"Finn?" He looked up and saw Rachel walk through the grass, smiling at the spectacle on the picnic table. "What's this?"

He cleared his throat and motioned to the picnic table; a red tablecloth was spread out over the surface, pillows from his couch at home on the seats (he really hoped his mom hadn't noticed they were missing), a basket filled with sandwiches and finally, a thermos filled with sparkling virgin cosmo.

"This," Wow, his voice was high. He cleared his throat. "This," He tried again, "Is to represent our first kiss."

She smiled softly. "This isn't the auditorium."

Damn those band kids. "I…I know. But it's pretty outside and _you're_ pretty so," So he should shut up and stop rambling.

She cut him off, giggling softly. "Its okay, Finn. I get it. The symbolism is perfect within itself."

Right, yeah okay. He went to the basket and smiled at her, giddy almost. "I found airplane cups! They had them at the dollar store…" He took two out of the basket as Rachel came over and sat on the bench, watching him. He poured the cosmo into the two cups and handed one to her.

She smiled and sipped it after toasting her cup with his. He sat next to her and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Finn looked up at her.

"About…not letting me fall?"

He'd promise her that and anything else he could. "Yes." He cleared his throat again. "I mean it."

Finn looked down at the cup and smiled softly, remembering the first time he had kissed her. She was so nervous; he could feel her tremble under him as he gently laid her down against the red blanket they were on. He had briefly wondered if he had been the first boy she had ever kissed. Her lips had been soft, moist; she had tasted like strawberries and sugar from the cosmo still on her lips.

_You can kiss me if you want to._ Her voice had shook but he could see the strength behind her eyes.

He needed that strength.

He looked at her, squeezing her hand. "You know, you can marry me if you want to."

Rachel smiled slowly, the unspoken response hanging in the air. She leaned forward and kissed him, running her thumb over his.

She _still_ tasted like strawberries and sugar.

"I want to." She murmured against his lips.

As he grinned like an idiot for ten minutes straight, and slid the ring on her tiny finger, he knew she'd made a silent promise to never let him fall either.

0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

**Finchel drabbles- # 2  
Asked by: anon  
Prompt: "future finchel on vacation in paris, rachel telling finn she's pregnant with their first baby**.**"**

"Where's the adaptor?"

Finn's brow furrowed. "The what?"

"The plug adaptor! Finn, you _did_ pack it right?" Rachel yelled from the bathroom.

Finn's eyes widened and he let a breath escape his lips. "Uh…yeah. It should be in there somewhere..."

He was dead. She was going to throw him off the balcony of their very nice (and expensive) hotel room in Paris and then proceed to go to jail. This is how the vacation would end. All because he forgot the plug adaptor. Why did European plugs have to be so weird anyways? Couldn't _they_ adapt their goddamn plugs for American visitors?

He stood from the bed and sighed softly. "Babe, just come back to bed. I'll look for it in the morning."

"No!" She said angrily, slamming her makeup case onto the sink. He winced. "I have an electric toothbrush, Finn! How am I supposed to plug _in_ said electric toothbrush with no _plug_!"

He licked his lips and made a clicking noise with his tongue. So it was going to be one of _those_ fights. Rachel was an emotional person; he knew this from the moment he had first kissed her in high school. Don't get him wrong, he loved that she was very passionate about everything she did…but lately, she'd been upset and fighting with him about everything. He was starting to get backlashes from when he was dating Quinn Fabray. Always yelling at him or crying.

The difference was Rachel never called him names, like 'dope' or 'stupid'…and he loved her and what was that vow...? Through sickness and crazy emotional fights over toothbrushes? Yeah. He'd get through this.

"Uh, use it as a normal toothbrush just this once?"

Well, that was the wrong thing to say.

"_Ow_!" He rubbed his forehead as a bar of soap collided with his skull. "Rachel! You can't just go throwing soap at me every time you're pissed off."

"It's not just the toothbrush, Finn! I have other things that need plugged in! My hairdryer and curling iron…"

"That purple vibrator in your suitcase under your underwear that you thought I didn't see?" He smirked as her mouth fell open.

She gasped and he ducked as another bar of soap headed his direction.

"Finn Hudson!" He tried to walk towards the bathroom but she picked up a bottle of lotion, so he froze on the spot.

"Seriously, it's not the end of the world. It's just an adaptor. I'm sure I can find one in a convenient store in the lobby downstairs."

"Good, I'm glad you're so confident because you're getting it this very instant!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's one in the morning! They're not going to be open. I will go first thing tomorrow morning, I promise…"

"This is a disaster!" She yelled, tears starting down her face. Now she was just starting to piss him off.

"No, it's not! We're in the middle of _Paris_ on our first vacation, literally day one of seven and you think it's a disaster!" His voice was rising to a shout but anger was boiling too quickly in his veins. "I spent a year saving for this trip for us, for _you_, and you think it's ruined already from a plug adapter being absent? Stop being so fucking selfish for once."

She threw the lotion bottle at his face and slammed the bathroom door closed.

0o0o0o0o0o

Finn continued to run his hands over his face, his cheek stinging from where the lotion bottle had hit him. Rachel had been in the bathroom for over an hour. She had been crying, like full body sobs, that echoed against the sea green tile. That was ten minutes ago…and now it was just silent. He couldn't even hear her sniffling.

He felt like an asshole. For whatever reason, Rachel's emotions were out of control. He couldn't tell whether it was from stress or just that time of the month but Finn felt awful for screaming at her. He never yelled at Rachel, ever. Even when he got really mad he never raised his voice at her. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Not even a half of a day into their vacation and it was already a mess.

Finn stood up from the bed and went to the small kitchenette near the front door of the hotel room. He opened the fridge and poured a class of orange juice and went to the bathroom door. He knocked gently.

"Rach?" Nothing. He sighed softly and swallowed. "Baby, I'm…I'm really sorry. Are you okay?" Still, nothing. He bit his lip. "I didn't mean…what I said about you being selfish. That was just me being mean."

He tried the door but it was locked. "Can I come in? I have juice."

For some reason, that seemed to be the secret pass code because the door unlocked three seconds later. He gently opened the door to see his wife sitting on the closed toilet seat, head down; hands in her lap, shivering. He set the cup of juice on the sink and knelt in front of her, rubbing her arms gently.

He clasped her knees within the palms of his hands, tilting his head to try and see her face behind the curtain of her thick, brown hair.

"You okay?"

She licked her lips and took in a shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry."

Her voice broke his heart; he leaned up and hugged her, kissing her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just…I'm worried about you. You don't seem like yourself lately."

Rachel shook her head as he pulled back, curling her hair around her ears. He cupped her face with his hands, wiping tear tracks off her cheeks.

"That's because…I'm not myself." She bit her lip nervously. "I _am_ different."

Finn felt confusion wash over his face. For a minute he was worried because…what did 'different' even mean? Was she sick? Did…did she feel different about him or their relationship? Before he went into hysteria with conclusion jumping he calmly and gently held her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her upper lip.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was trying to think of a way I could surprise you but…I'm pregnant."

Finn's mouth fell open. "You're—"

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Oh my God!" He scooped her up in his arms, nearly knocking her over with the force of his hug. She giggled softly against his chest, her arms looping around his waist. "Rachel! Why didn't you tell me sooner? When did you…_when_?"

She smiled softly against his neck. "Before we left for Paris. I was going to tell you, I'm so sorry I kept it from you. I just wanted it to be special."

He pulled back from her and smiled widely, kissing her all over her face. "It _is_ special." He assured her. "I don't need to be told in any other way. This is perfect enough."

Rachel shook her head, smiling softly. She ran her finger over the purplish blotch under his eye. She gently kissed the spot and he closed his eyes. "It probably would have been better without projectiles."

Finn chuckled. "It adds some excitement to the story. Now when we tell our little one about the first time I knew I was going to be a daddy," He rested a large hand over Rachel's flat stomach. "She can giggle about how mommy went a little crazy beforehand."

Rachel laughed softly, settling her hand over his. "So you think it's going to be a girl?"

Finn secretly hoped so; he knew she'd be a carbon copy of her mother. But whatever happened, boy or girl, they'd be perfect. Because she or he was _theirs_. They had a made a perfect, little human being; with simply love for each other. That was all that really mattered.

"If it is," He looked up at her as she ran a hand over his cheek, kissing his forehead. "I want to name her Star."

0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Chapter 3

**Finchel drabbles- # 3  
Asked by: anon  
Prompt: "****Finn and Rachel telling Rachel's dads they're engaged! :O :D**.**"**

"I can't do this." Finn turned around and walked down the street, nearly dragging Rachel with him.

She tugged on his arm. "Finn! Come on, we have to. It's been over a year. They _have_ to know."

"I like being alive, thank you very much. I'm not ready to say goodbye to chocolate cake and sex with you."

He nearly smirked at the hot, red blush covering his girlfri— _fiancé's_ cheeks. She stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest, successfully stopping him. Well, more like he let her stop him. He was taller and stronger than her and could push past her if he really wanted to. This was such a bad idea.

"You know what we should do?" He asked her, remembering a similar conversation so long ago.

"Tell my dads we're engaged?"

"Elope."

She smiled slowly and shook her head, smacking his chest. "Hush, you! I was nervous around you back then and you wanted to go bowling and…stop distracting me!"

He grinned.

"We have to tell them. How come we could tell your mom but you don't want to tell my dads?"

"Because my mom wasn't holding an ax ready to murder me when we told her?"

She rolled her eyes. "My dads don't hate you…especially enough to murder you, stop being ridiculous." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mr. Hiram maybe but Mr. Leroy gives me these funny looks sometimes that make me feel like I'm in an episode of _Dexter_."

"I told you to stop watching so many episodes at a time; you get too paranoid over things like that."

"Says the girl who sleeps with a nightlight on after we watch a horror movie." He tickled her sides and she giggled, batting his hands away.

"We're _adults_, Finn." She captured his hands in hers. "We can do this, _you_ can do this."

Finn sighed softly, shifting on his feet.

"Fine, but you're standing in front of me the whole time like a shield."

O0o0o0o00

Dinner had been great. The Berry's had made a vegan lasagna that didn't taste like cardboard…so Finn was overall impressed. It wasn't that often that Rachel made it home from college to visit so her dads were doting on her like she was still their seven year old princess. He smiled softly as Rachel gushed about her upcoming performance, as the leading lady of course, and a little bit about the pressure of her classes. But she was doing well, as usual. He expected nothing else from her.

Her dads were intent on everything she was saying, pausing only to glance at each other (pride shining in their eyes) as they held hands on the table.

Unfortunately, of course, questions started to flutter to him. Yes, he was still in college in New York, not that far away from Rachel's school and their apartment. Yes, he had finally decided he wanted to go into something business related. No, he wasn't sure what yet. Yes, he still made time to sing as part of the small singing club his college had. Yes, he watched Rachel perform every chance that he got. Yes, he visited home as much as he could and kept in touch with Kurt.

Yes, he was _still_ part of something special, because he was with Rachel. That question wasn't asked, but he said it anyways.

Rachel smiled at him, a satisfied blush brushing over her cheekbones.

"So…you two have an apartment together?" Mr. Leroy said casually, looking at Rachel and then to Finn.

She sighed. "Yes, daddy. I told you, Finn was looking for us last semester. He finally found a cheap one right inbetween our schools. It's a great find for New York living. It's so hard to find a decent apartment."

"It's just you two seem a little young—"

"Leroy." Mr. Hiram lightly scolded, taking a sip of his wine.

Rachel glanced over at Finn and he comfortingly took her hand under the table. "I'm twenty years old, dad."

"We know, sweetie." Mr. Hiram tried to soothe things over from Mr. Leroy's implications. "Your birthday is on our calendar with all of our other special events." He winked at her.

Finn nervously ran his thumb over Rachel's hand.

Mr. Leroy shook his head, suddenly angry. "You're still my baby, and I should have a say in the type of man you choose to live your life with!"

Mr. Hiram's eyes widened so far that it looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Dad!" Rachel cried, embarrassed and hurt.

"Leroy—"

"Don't 'Leroy, pumpkin pie, sugar muffin' me, _Hiram_. This boy has broken our daughter's heart more times than I can count and you're just perfectly peachy keen with letting him live with her in New York?"

Finn swallowed thickly. "I'm sitting right here."

Mr. Leroy's eyes shot to him. "Yes, thank you. I can see that."

"If I could just…explain…" Finn tried.

"No! You shouldn't have to, Finn." Rachel stood at the table, Finn's hand holding hers loosely at her side. "Every couple has its rough spots. Do I need to bring up the fights you two have had?" Rachel's voice hit a high octave. Finn swallowed and winced as china plates shuddered in the wooden cabinet on the wall behind her.

"Rachel, sweetheart, please try and calm down." Mr. Hiram stood, trying to reach over and touch her hair.

"No. I'm not going to sit here while you insult _my_ fiancé."

Finn's eyes widened as Mr. Leroy dropped his wine glass. Rachel stormed off in typical Berry fashion into the kitchen.

Both of her father's eyes fell on him.

He cleared his throat. "Did I mention the lasagna was really good?"

0o0o0o0o0

"Please don't bury my body where no one can find me."

Mr. Leroy raised his eyebrows as he cleaned up the spattered wine off the carpet. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Finn swallowed and glanced towards the kitchen where Mr. Hiram had gone after an upset Rachel. He'd give up his two thumbs to be in there instead of where he was.

Mr. Leroy set the wine soaked paper towels onto the table and looked at Finn. "When exactly had you proposed to my daughter? Ever heard of asking the father for permission?"

He swallowed. Shit, fuck, damn. "Uhm," He muttered. "Well, it was kind…of spur of the moment?"

"So you think something as serious as this should be rushed?"

"No! No, Mr. Le—I mean Berry. Mr. Berry." He swallowed. "I…it was the beginning of senior year. I was," He cleared his throat. "It was more of a promise ring, than anything else. I promised to love her, only her, for the rest of my life."

Mr. Leroy took a long sip of wine out of his lover's glass. "I see. So you've kept this from us for over a year."

Finn closed his eyes. "We didn't mean to. Rachel kept bringing up talking to you two…we just wanted to make sure we were all settled in New York and college and…she was scared."

"_She_ was?"

"We both were. More me than her, I guess." Finn swallowed thickly, wanting a sip of water so badly.

"And her ring?"

"It's in her pocket. She took it off before she came inside." Finn glanced at the kitchen. "It's not very big or impressive…"

"Rachel doesn't need bright, expensive, extraordinary jewelry. She enjoys simple things."

And because of that comment Finn didn't mention that Christmas list Rachel had given him one year. He looked at her father. "She does though, deserve it, I mean. She might not enjoy a bunch of flashy gifts but…she deserves extraordinary things because _she's_ extraordinary."

Mr. Leroy held his eyes for a long moment before taking another sip of wine.

"I just meant…that the ring pales in comparison to what I actually want to give her. So I consider what she has now to be an engagement ring. I'm saving my money for her wedding ring." Finn wasn't sure where this newfound confidence was coming from but he continued to roll with it.

"Rachel is the most…" He started and looked up into Mr. Leroy's eyes again. "She's the most...perfect person I've ever met. I don't need to tell you how strong she is...and beautiful. I'm honored that she thinks I'm worthy enough to love."

Finn looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers nervously.

"Because we both know she deserves someone better than me. But I'm not going to tell her who to love." Finn said simply…waiting patiently for some sort of adverse reaction because of his honesty.

Mr. Leroy was…smiling. It was a slow smile, thoughtful. Finn considered the wine had had a big part in that but he also thought that at any moment Mr. Leroy was going to stab him with the spatula in the lasagna bowl.

He heard footsteps approach the dining room again and turned to see Rachel carrying in a plate full of brownies. Her cheeks were pink and her lower lip was red from biting it nervously, over and over again. The skin under her eyes was still wet from the tears she had shed.

"Brownies for dessert." She said softly. She set them on the table, not even looking up at her father.

Mr. Hiram passed Rachel and sat down at the table, snatching his wine off of his husband.

Finn stood and went over to Rachel, gently running a hand over the back of her shoulders. He kissed her head, wrapping a strong arm around her frame. He felt her lean into his chest, her arm loosely resting on the back of his waist.

"Well," Mr. Leroy said. Finn watched Rachel close her eyes, like she was preparing herself for another verbal beat down on her life choices and fiancé. "When can we see this ring?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her fathers. "You…you want to see it?" She stuttered, caught between excited and surprised.

Mr. Hiram smiled at his husband, rubbing an open palm over his leg. "Of course we do, sweetie. Let's see it!"

Finn smiled as Rachel beamed up at him, taking the ring out of her pocket. Finn gently took the ring from her hands and slid it onto its rightful place on Rachel's finger.

He watched Mr. Leroy clasp Rachel's tiny hands into both of his, before kissing her cheek and whispering congratulations.

Finn figured that wouldn't be the last time where he'd have to prove himself; prove that he _did_ in fact love Rachel, regardless of how much he thought that he didn't deserve her. But he'd do a million times over. Every time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finchel drabbles- # 4  
Asked by: anon  
Prompt: "****Prompt- Finn and Rachel on the beach on their Honeymoon****."**

"Do you think there are sharks in there?"

"I dunno…wanna find out?"

Rachel squealed and kicked her legs as Finn scooped her up in his arms. "Finn Hudson, you put me down this very _instant_!"

He snorted. "Alright, if you say so." He went to put her down in the water, up to her knees at least but she started squealing again and squirming.

"Hey! You nearly punched me in the face with your knee," He broke off in laughter. "Stop squirming, I'm not putting you down. Relax."

He backed up from the water and set her down onto the sand, her arms winding up around his neck. She smiled up at him and ran her fingers over the back of his neck.

"I thought you weren't going to put me down."

Finn dipped his head forward until his lips grazed against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up slightly so she was the same height as he was.

"Better?" He asked.

She answered him with a kiss.

O0o0o0o0

The waves crashed onto the sand, perfectly, every ten seconds. Hawaii was beautiful. He glanced at Rachel as she spread a blanket out onto the sand. Ideal place for a beautiful girl.

He watched her take a few things out of the bag she had brought. Three thick candles, a bottle of red wine and chocolate covered strawberries. The moon was bright and full, so iridescent that there really wasn't any need for candles—but he knew Rachel was trying to be as romantic as possible.

There wasn't anyone out on the beach except for them, which Finn thought was kind of odd, seeing as how they were only a few minutes away from the hotel and it was such a beautiful night.

Not that he minded.

He loved the idea of only having to share Rachel with the sand and ocean.

He just couldn't believe that he was here; that they'd come so far. A honeymoon. It was hard to think about sometimes. It seemed like just yesterday that he had kissed this beautiful girl in an auditorium, rushing out before he arrived early…kissing her on stage in New York in front of _everyone_, buying her a star for Christmas, proposing to her, _marrying_ her—why did his life feel like it was speeding past him all of a sudden? He wanted it to slow, come to a halt, give him time just to breathe it all in, hold her, kiss her, love her.

Rachel surprised him as she sat down in his lap.

"Whoa, I'm sorry." She said. "I've only been pregnant a few weeks am I that heavy already?"

Finn tried to smile and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." He rubbed her tummy. "You're perfect."

She kissed his cheek and handed him a strawberry. "You pretty much just jumped…" She ran a hand through his hair as he took a bite of the strawberry. "You okay?"

He looked up at her and nodded, feeding her a bit of the strawberry. He smirked softly and ran his thumb over her lower lip, picking up the hints of chocolate left behind.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"High school."

She looked out at the ocean, like the phrase suddenly plunged her into a ton of memories from the past. "Remember all of Mr. Schue's vests? He just…he had so many! Probably one for each day of the year, not even joking."

Finn broke out in laughter and shook his head, burying his face in her shoulder. She giggled, running her fingers over the back of his neck.

He smirked, his laughs dying down, and kissed her shoulder. "That's not exactly what I was thinking about."

Rachel smiled. "What _were_ you thinking about?"

Finn trailed a finger down her shoulder, catching the string of her tank top. He smiled and pulled the string down her arm until part of her black bra was exposed.

"I was…thinking about…that time I kissed you in the auditorium." He kissed her shoulder and slid her arm free of elastic string. He moved his finger to the similar one on her other shoulder.

"When I bought you a star for Christmas," He slid the elastic down her arm and exposed her breasts in a perfect, black, lace bra. He gently moved to lay her down on the blanket, sliding overtop of her. He kissed the top of her right breast.

"When I asked you to prom senior year by shoving all those rose petals in your locker," She giggled as he leaned down and kissed above her left breast. "And that time when we tried to have sex in the janitor's closet during eighth period but Ms. Pillsbury caught us."

"And my skirt was backwards from pulling my clothes on so fast?"

Finn grinned, reaching up and under her back to unhook her bra with expert fingers.

"So basically, you were just thinking about me." She moaned softly as Finn leaned down to kiss her nipple, his nose dancing along the skin, making goosebumps.

"I'm always thinking about you."

She smiled, running a hand through his hair before bringing his chin up so her mouth could meet his. She kissed him softly, letting him take the kiss deeper as he reached down and unbuttoned her shorts. His hand slid in and gently teased the top of her panties.

"You know what I'm thinking about right now, Mrs. Hudson?" Finn asked, smiling as Rachel started to unbutton his cargo pants, her nails scraping against his skin.

Her cheeks were pink, lips swollen as she smiled. "What's that?"

He groaned as her hand reached its destination. "Making a sibling for that baby in there."

Finn smiled as her giggle echoed in his ears, right along with the perfect crashing waves.

0o0o0o00o


	5. Chapter 5

**Finchel drabbles- # 5  
Asked by: czarnabastet  
Prompt: "Future!Finchel babysitting Quick's kids!"**

"Maybe we should have waited…"

Rachel sighed, ringing the doorbell. "Nonsense."

"You're three months pregnant, I'm just saying."

"My pregnancy has nothing to do with this. We're not skydiving or climbing the Rocky Mountains. We're _babysitting_, Finn."

Finn tugged on the collar of his shirt and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Don't underestimate those little mons—"

"_Finn_!" She swatted his arm. "Thomas and Ally were little angels the last time we sat for them."

"Yeah, that's because neither of them had teeth yet." Finn commented wryly. "I've heard some horror stories from Tina and Mike. They were here last week!" He scratched the back of his head. "And let me tell you, they won't be back for seconds."

"Quinn and Puck sure do go out a lot. Much more than we do." Rachel pouted.

Finn rolled his eyes and gently bumped his hip against hers. "Don't say I never take you anywhere." He winked, making her giggle. "And Quinn and Puck go out so often because they don't want to be around their devil spaw—"

Rachel stepped on his foot, hard, as Quinn opened the door. She sighed. "Thank _God_! I thought you two were never getting here." The frazzled blonde held a crying three year old Ally in her arms. "Come in, come in!"

"We rang the doorbell for, like, an hour—"

"_We_," Rachel cut him off, giving him a glare that told him to shut up or there'd be no sex for a week. His mouth snapped shut. "were only outside for a few minutes." She smiled politely at Quinn as they made their way inside the Puckerman residence.

"Don't worry about it. Here, let me take Ally," Rachel gently pulled the crying girl away from her mother, disentangling her little fists from Quinn's hair. "You go finish getting ready."

Quinn sighed. "I think Tommy hit her on the head with his truck again. He's been so hostile lately."

"Puck letting him watch wrestling with him again?" Finn tried not to smirk at the fuming look passing over Quinn's face.

"He better _not_!" She turned and stormed up the stairs and Rachel glanced at Finn, gently bouncing Ally in her arms.

"You're an instigator."

"Whatever, alligators are cool." Finn shrugged, smiling at Ally.

Rachel shook her head and a giggle escaped her mouth. "An instigator is _not_ a type of alligator, Finn."

Finn watched as Ally curled her fingers around Rachel's shirt, tugging as she cried. "Hey," Finn cooed. "Shh, it's okay." He gently touched her hair, tickling the soft skin under her chin.

Ally hiccupped and looked up at Finn, her tears slowing as he started to hum a tune to her. Rachel smirked and passed her over to him as his arms opened. He smiled and jiggled her in his arms until she started giggling, tugging the one side of his collared shirt.

"Unnnn inn!" She squealed and Finn laughed, tickling her stomach.

"Yes! Uncle Finn is here!"

Rachel smiled as she shook her head, turning to see Puck walk down the stairs with a six year old Thomas over his shoulder.

"Thanks for sicking Quinn on me about the wrestling, avocado." Puck said to Finn, setting Thomas down on the floor as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Thomas ran into the living room with a loud roar.

Finn smiled as Ally touched his face, squeezing his cheek. He quirked an eyebrow at Puck, realizing what he just said. "Avocado?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Quinn's idea. No swearing in front of the kiddies so…we say a variety of fruits and veggies instead."

Finn could only guess what avocado stood for. "Uh, good idea on Quinn's part, Puck."

"Yeah, if you could only hear her around period time. Quinn's screaming so many 'bananas', 'avocados' and 'figs' that our neighbors think we're arguing over fruit baskets."

Rachel giggled as Finn set Ally down, who ran into the living room. Finn watched her until she was out of sight and turned to Puck as Quinn came downstairs.

"Let's go, we're going to be late."

Rachel smiled. "Dinner and a movie?"

He smirked as Puck rolled his eyes briefly, but planted a smile as Quinn looped her arm around his. Finn watched Thomas and Ally in the living room as Rachel ushered Puck and Quinn out, assuring them everything would be fine, that they'd only be gone for a few hours and that they promised that they'd have them in bed by nine.

It was when Rachel closed the front door that all hell broke loose.

0o0o0o0o

The living room was a mess. Pillows were everywhere, books had been pushed off the coffee table and were open face down on the floor, the coffee table had been bumped into so many times that it was against the fireplace and toys scattered basically every surface of the carpet.

Finn covered his ears as Thomas screamed, running around the living room with a plush dinosaur in one hand and a Barbie in the other. Man, the kid had some pipes on him. No doubt the baby of two singers.

He glanced at Rachel in the kitchen; she was trying to put together a healthy snack for them before bed.

"Rach, what are you making?" He asked, trying to raise his voice over Thomas.

Ally ran after Thomas from her spot on the floor, discovering he had her Barbie. "GIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed and Finn groaned, standing up.

"Thomas, give Ally back her doll." He tried, stepping over Legos as he headed into the kitchen.

"Why didn't we actually consider that Puck's toddlers would misbehave just as much as he does before we said yes?" Rachel only smirked in response.

He wrapped his arms around Rachel's midsection, burying his nose in her hair as he gently rubbed her pregnant belly. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

"What are you making?"

"Mini pizzas." Rachel leaned back into Finn's chest. "Mini, mini pizzas." She giggled, correcting herself. "Don't want their bellies to be upset before bed." She put the tray into the oven and set the timer. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck.

He smiled and kissed her softly, rubbing her lower back. "Kwiiiiissses!" Ally squealed.

Finn smirked against Rachel's lips and turned his head to look at Ally in the doorway of the kitchen, blushing and smiling up at him.

"That's right, Ally. _Kisses_." Finn slowly pulled away from Rachel and inched towards her, crouching a little as he moved.

"Oh, no Ally!" Rachel grinned. "Uncle Finn has turned into the kissing monster! Run!"

Ally jumped up and down and squealed, tugging on her pink shirt before turning and running away as fast as her little legs could take her…which wasn't far at all as Finn scooped her up from behind. He kissed her all along her tummy and she giggled, kicking her legs.

0o0o0o0o0

At least there were some quiet moments to outweigh the loud and crazy ones. But every time the Puckerman kids seemed to settle down, something would happen and they'd erupt like little volcanoes.

Finn held Ally on his lap, gently bouncing her with his legs. He knew she had a bit of a crush on him; she was literally attached to his leg every time he visited Puck to watch football on his flat screen. And babysitting night was no different. It was basically all Rachel's fault.

One night when he and Rachel had come over to have dinner with Quinn and Puck, Rachel had read Ally _Cinderella_ as Quinn set the table. Of course, Rachel had to go on and on about how Finn was _her_ prince, which was just fine and dandy with him until Ally had started calling him 'piiiinnse fiii'. He had blushed a dark red and glared at Rachel for laughing a bit too loud.

Now anytime Rachel called him 'Prince Finn' in their own house he attacked her with kisses.

So Ally attached herself to him like a jellyfish sucking onto someone's leg at the beach; that was fine. She was adorable and he liked being around her, making her giggle or smile. Besides, she was a lot _quieter_ than Thomas.

He glanced up at Rachel, who was adjusting Thomas's shirt as he tried to run around with a fire truck making wailing noises. Thomas picked up one of Ally's dolls and slammed the fire truck head on into doll's face. Finn winced as the head lolled and then popped off in one fluid motion.

It was like a meteor hitting the earth.

Ally took one look at her doll and the head on the floor and starting screaming, big, fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks. Rachel gasped and picked the doll's head up.

"Thomas, you know better than to play with your sister's things!"

"Myyyy dad says sharing is caring."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course he does. You need to apologize; you broke something that wasn't yours."

Thomas looked up at Rachel's face and then her stomach. "Do you have a pillow under there?" He pointed at her stomach. "You're a lot fatter than my mommy."

"_Hey_." Finn scolded. "Watch it."

Rachel just chuckled. "It's okay, he doesn't know any better."

"You sure you still want one of these?" Finn asked skeptically, referring to children.

She threw a pillow at his leg. "Hush." She looked down at Thomas as Finn picked Ally off his lap and held her against his chest, rocking her gently, trying to get her to calm down. "I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby, Thomas. Like when your mom had your sister. You're probably too young to even remember but your mom looked just like me."

Thomas raised his eyebrows and then leaned against Rachel's leg.

"Shhh," Finn stood and took the doll's head from Rachel and snagged the decapitated body from Thomas's hands. He snapped the head back in place and rubbed Ally's shoulder. "Hey, sweetheart, look. Look."

She slowly turned around and rubbed her eyes. She looked over her doll…like it was somehow a twin of the one with the missing head. "Mah…"

"Yeah, your doll. All brand new." He smiled, kissing her head as she took the doll from him. He sat back down on the couch, with Ally in his lap and shook his head.

Her tears were gone as soon as they had appeared and she was giggling again, like her doll had told her a funny joke.

"Can I hear a story?" Thomas asked, a bit loud, tugging on Rachel's shirt.

Rachel looked at the time, making sure it wasn't quite nine yet before she agreed. She nodded. "Of course, but right after this, it's bedtime."

Thomas pouted but then brightened up a moment. "Can I sit on your lap?"

She laughed. "Sure." She reached down and picked him up, settling him on her lap. He leaned right back into her chest and smiled up at her.

Finn watched the whole thing and shook his head. _Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Thomas. I don't care how old you are, I know what it looks like when someone's attracted to my wife._

"What's the matter?" She asked. She must have seen the investigative looks on his face.

He looked up at Rachel and gave Thomas a pointed look. "I don't like how he keeps looking at you…all starry eyed. He got a puppy love look on his face!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's six, Finn."

"He's Puck's _clone_."

She just laughed, shook her head, pulled Thomas close and began a story of a football champion falling in love with a broadway star.

Thomas hated the story. Finn totally loved it.

0o0o0o0o

"Ally went down easy. Out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow." Finn said, sitting down on the couch. He lifted Rachel's feet and set them on his lap, massaging her ankles.

"Thomas was good too." She yawned. "I think he tired himself out, running around the house saying 'no, bed, no'." She laughed softly.

Finn shook his head and smiled. "He try to grab your boob?" She kicked his hand. "Ow."

"Finn Hudson."

"Don't _Hudson_ me, Mrs. Hudson." He stuck his tongue out at her and gently clasped her ankle to pull her one foot back to his lap. "He may only be six but I know what that kid's thinking. And you got some nice breasts." He winked at her as she covered her face, laughing but blushing dark red too.

"Well I'm glad you think so."

"I know so."

Silence covered the room for a few moments, only broken with yawns from Rachel. He looked at her and set her feet down, motioning for her to switch her position. She turned and comfortably rested her head on his thigh.

"Tired, baby?" He asked softly, running his hand through her soft curls. He pulled a blanket down from the back of the couch and rested it over her body.

She nodded into his leg. "Yeah, babysitting takes a lot out of me."

Finn chuckled. "If we were babysitting _normal_ kids I don't think it would have been so bad."

She smiled into his jeans. "It wasn't bad at all. I love Quinn's kids, especially Ally. She's such a sweetheart. And she adores you, like I do. So I understand where she's coming from."

He smirked, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He watched her eyes flutter close at his touch.

"Do you think…?" Rachel hesitated, her voice drowsy. She was so close to falling asleep. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

Finn nodded, even though he knew Rachel was long gone, snoring softly on his lap. "If you've taught me anything Rachel, it's that we can do anything."

O0o0o0o0o


	6. Chapter 6

**Finchel drabbles- # 6  
Asked by: whentheworldslowsdown  
Prompt: "Finn and Rachel at an amusement park. Kissing on a ferris wheel would be a bonus! :)"**

"Come on, Finn! Please!"

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't give me those puppy eyes and that pout Rachel! You know how I feel about this." His hands squeezed the steering wheel.

"I know you're scared but—"

"I'm _not_ scared." He interrupted, sitting further up in his seat. "I just want to get home. We've been here for over two hours."

She frowned. "Fine." She leaned back into the seat. "Then just take me home."

He sighed and glanced over at her, his fingers itching to start the car. Oh God—he watched her lower lip wobble. Oh no, no, _no_.

"Rachel…" His voice wavered between annoyance and worry. "Come on."

She sniffled and a big fat tear rolled down her cheek. "All I wanted to do was spend this last summer with you before college…" She hiccupped. "At an amusement park! We never get to go to these things and…the Ferris wheel is my _favorite_."

Finn closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat. God friggin damnit. "Fine." He said, a breath of air pushing through his lips in defeat. "I'll go on the Ferris wheel, just…just stop crying, please? I can't take it when you cry."

Her eyes dried up as quickly as the tears appeared and a triumphant smile broke out on her face. "Yay! Thank you, Finn." She kissed his cheek and got out of his truck, closing the door.

Finn just stared at the spot his tiny girlfriend had just been.

He really had to start remembering that she could cry on command.

0o0o0o0o00o

Rachel tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt through the crowd of little kids, laughing adults and snotty teenagers. He sighed and quickly detached her fingers from his shirt and laced their fingers together instead. He saw a faint smile creep up on Rachel's face as she continued to pull him through the surplus (thanks SAT prep) of people.

"The thing looks like it's about to fall over from all the rust." Finn said, begrudgingly. "It can't be safe."

Rachel smirked softly and turned to face him as they stood in line for the Ferris wheel. "It's safe, they wouldn't run it if they thought it could kill people, Finn."

"Accidents happen, okay!"

She shook her head, giving him a slight eye roll. It kind of pissed him off. "I told you not to watch those _Final Destination_s."

"Don't make fun of me, Rachel." He swallowed, feeling a bit hurt. He took her fears into consideration _all_ the time and now she was making fun of his? Not cool.

She frowned softly, sensing how he felt. She took his hands in hers and squeezed. "I wasn't." She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I'm sorry." He sighed softly and nodded, running his nose over hers. "And honestly, you have nothing to be worried about. It's safe, Finn. Promise."

She couldn't promise him that, not really. Was she a certified Ferris wheel inspector or something?

He watched as people were loaded onto the small carts on the Ferris wheel, how they were strapped in and a large bar was snapped down over their laps. He swallowed; panic starting to bloom in his chest. What if the whole thing came tumbling down and people were strapped in and there'd be no way they could escape? _Although, really, I guess when it comes to falling to your death what can you really do at that point? It wasn't like getting out of your seat and jumping to safety was an option…_

Not that Finn wasn't looking around the Ferris wheel for safe places to really jump either…

That tree looked high enough…oh! Or maybe the awning of the fried oreo stand…

"Finn?"

He looked down at Rachel. "What?"

She frowned and looked at his hand in hers. "You're shaking…baby, are you really that scared? We don't have to go on…I didn't realize…"

"I don't like heights, okay?" He blurted out, his voice squeaking. "I just really don't. They freak me out. You shouldn't be able to be up that high unless you have a parachute or goddamn _wings _or, I dunno, unless you're in a plane or something."

His voice was frantic and wow, he was talking _really_ fast. Like when Rachel got on a tangent about cupcakes or something really important, which he always tried to pay attention to.

Finn watched Rachel smile, not because what he was saying was funny but…because she was _amused_. "Finn, it's not that bad. We're not going as high as a building or anything, it'll be quick and painless, I promise."

So his death would be quick and painless, how nice. He said nothing, just stood there, looking at her to the Ferris wheel of death in front of him. He swallowed as they moved forward in line.

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked softly, after minutes of silence between them. She was leaning back into his chest as his arms rested around her shoulders and sternum.

Finn ran his tongue over his teeth. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss in her hair. "I'm not mad." He reassured her.

"I never knew you were scared of heights." She ran her fingers over his arm on her chest, the sensation gave him goosebumps.

He cleared his throat. "You know that scar on the back of my neck? The one right under the collar of my shirts?"

Rachel turned and looked up at him, nodding softly. "I thought you said you got that from a football accident."

He shook his head. "I didn't. When I was little, I was at my Aunt's house…she owns this farm not too far away from here. Well, by her house there was this creek that had a bridge and everything." Rachel listened intently as they moved up in line. "I wasn't supposed to play on it, the wood was rotted and moss had grown on some of the structure."

"But you did anyways?"

Finn bit his lip and nodded. "I fell through, the bridge was a lot taller than I thought and I fell…" He sighed. "It felt like forever." He bit his lip. "I landed on some rocks and the doctors said I was unconscious for three days since I hit the back of my neck."

He felt Rachel squeeze him tightly to her; like she was afraid she had almost lost him there and then. "Wow." She said softly. "You were lucky you woke up." He nodded and ran hand through her hair. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

He swallowed as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. "Because I was embarrassed, okay? It's not sexy to tell the girl you like that you're afraid of heights because you fell through a bridge when were little."

"And getting the scar from a football tackle is a lot sexier?" Rachel asked skeptically.

Finn smirked and winked. "Totally."

Rachel leaned up and kissed him softly, her hand stroking his cheek. Finn was surprised but leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her to pull her up on her toes. When she pulled back a moment for air, she smiled against his lips.

"Thank you for telling me."

Finn smiled, pecking her lips softly. "You're welcome."

"Hey, you two lovebirds wanna get the show on the road?"

Finn glanced at the man operating the Ferris wheel, motioning them to an empty seat. He rolled his eyes as Rachel pulled on Finn's arm. They walked up the ramp and sat down in the seat, which leaned back as the man strapped them in and clunked the bar into place over their lap.

Finn swallowed as the machine jerked to life and pulled them back…up…up…_up_…away from the ground.

"Oh, _Cheesus_." Finn snapped his eyes shut and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Ow! Finn! You're choking my hand."

He winced, eyes still closed, and let go of her hand. His fingers curled around the bar in front of him instead. "Sorry."

He breathed out as he felt the summer air hit his face and he felt Rachel snuggle closer to him, wrapping her arm around his.

Okay, so, maybe this wasn't so bad…

Then the machine jerked to a stop, their seat rocking back and forth. Finn's heart slammed in his chest and he made the mistake of opening his eyes for a second.

They were suspended, at the top of the Ferris wheel, unmoving, holy Jesus in a hand basket he was going to _die_—

"Oh God…what are—what is happening? Is it broken? No! Wait, don't answer that."

Rachel kissed his cheek and leaned over to look down at the ground. "I don't believe it's broken Finn, I'm sure they just stopped to let another couple on—"

The seat crept and creaked forward as Rachel bent to check out the ground. Finn squealed (in a totally manly way, mind you) and squeezed the bar.

"Rachel! For God's sake, stop _moving_!"

She frowned and leaned back into the seat. "Well you don't have to be so bossy about it! I'm just trying to make you feel better." He sighed. "Just try and relax."

"How am I supposed to relax when we're basically just sitting here, waiting, to plummet to our deaths!"

She giggled. "And you say _I'm_ dramatic?"

"You _are_." Finn said pointedly, looking at her. "It's probably rubbed off on me."

She kissed his forehead. "Is that a bad thing?"

Finn swallowed as she ran the tip of her nose down between his eyebrows, placing a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"Not…exactly." He whispered as she placed another kiss on the tip of his nose, making him scrunch it.

She giggled and kissed his upper lip before kissing his lower one. "You're trying to distract me." He said softly, his hand shaking as he moved it from the bar to circle his arm around her.

Rachel grinned. "Is it working?"

"Not yet." He smirked and leaned into kiss her, deeply, without reserve.

He kissed her like he was about to die in a freak accident involving the Ferris wheel—like it'd be the last time he ever touched her face, felt her soft lips against his, tasted her strawberry lipgloss, heard the soft sigh of content as his lips moved against hers, and felt her heartbeat against his chest as he pulled her closer.

All of their kisses should have been like this.

Finn didn't even realize when the Ferris wheel had started moving again.

O0o0o0o00o


	7. Chapter 7

**Finchel drabbles- # 7  
Asked by: anon  
Prompt: "****Finchel Violet/Tate crossover" (**The ship violate is from American Horror Story, it will make more sense if you have any idea what that show and the ship is about**). **

"I heard this place is haunted." He made ghost noises and started tickling Rachel's sides.

She slapped his hands away. "That's not funny, Finn! I can't believe you got me to agree to this nonsense."

"If it's nonsense, why are you scared?"

She glared at him. "Because it's nighttime and thundering and lightning out here like it's about to storm any minute on us and we're standing outside _The Murder House_."

Finn smirked and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. "The place has been abandoned for a few years now; I don't think it's capable of murdering anyone."

Rachel swallowed. "I just want to go home, Finn."

He frowned and laced his fingers with hers. "Come on, ten minutes is all we have to spend in the house! You know what will happen if we don't."

Rachel's eyes started gathering tears. "It's not fair! How did Quinn even get that tape?"

Finn's fist clenched angrily. "She has her ways, for all we know she's the one that probably _recorded_ it. But if we don't spend at least ten minutes in the house it'll go to the principal, Rach." He swallowed as she sniffled. "And I don't think Principal Figgins will appreciate what we did on the piano."

She sighed softly as tears fell down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. Finn leaned down and kissed her tear streaked face. "I won't let go of your hand and we've got flashlights. It'll be fine, okay?"

Rachel nodded and kissed his lips softly.

"Let's get inside before it starts raining."

Finn clasped Rachel's hand in his and started towards the front door. He slowly pushed the door open and went inside with her, turning his flashlight on.

The door closed by itself behind them.

0o0o0o0

Finn shined his flashlight down the corridors. The house made eerie creaking noises, like it was settling with the idea of newcomers in its structure. Finn swallowed and looked at the stained glass on some of the walls.

He squeezed Rachel's hand as he felt her shake behind him. He turned his flashlight towards her and pulled her close, rubbing her arm.

"I can't believe people were murdered in this house." Rachel shivered. "No wonder no one wants to live here."

Finn licked his lips. "It's too bad. This place is huge… I bet the price is all knocked down too."

The flashlight started to flicker in Finn's hand and he sighed, hitting the top part off his palm. "Damnit." Rachel shivered as a blast of cold air blew through the corridor; ruffling her hair and making goosebumps appear all over her body.

"I don't like this, Finn…"

He moved the arm that was around her so he could fiddle with the flashlight properly. "We've got nine minutes left, Rach."

"And what? How is Quinn going to even know we spent our whole ten minutes in here! She's not outside spying on us!"

Finn looked at her. "A deal is a deal. I don't want the tape going to Figgins just because we couldn't spend ten minutes in a deserted house. Now, come _on_."

Rachel sighed shakily and moved to follow Finn as he headed towards the upstairs.

Then she heard giggling. A girl.

She whirled around to look behind her…but no one was there. She swallowed and shook her head. "Great, now I'm scaring myself." She muttered, turning to look at Finn.

But Finn was gone.

Fear gripped her stomach and panic started to fill her chest. "Finn?" She called out.

No, no, _no_. He was right there! Not a moment ago! He promised her he wouldn't let go of her hand…and now he was _gone_!

She heard a door creak as it opened, past the stairs. She slowly moved towards the door. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small key chain flashlight. She turned it on and shined it through the door—there were steps that led downstairs.

_The basement?_ She thought. "Finn?" She called out, again. But only dead silence answered her back.

She moved down a few stairs and shook her head. No, if he was there, then he would _answer_ her. Unless…

Rachel heard something moving.

"Finn, if you're playing a joke on me, I swear to God I am breaking up with you. This isn't funny!"

Something moved again, but this time it made a low, throated growling noise. Rachel froze on the steps.

Wet lips smacked against bare teeth—whatever it was, it sounded hungry. Something with sharp claws reached out and snatched her ankle, making her lose her balance. She hit the stairs with a hard thud, the wood bruising her side and back.

She clawed at the steps and did the only thing she could do; she screamed.

0o0o0o0

Finn heard Rachel scream and whirled around in the hallway upstairs. He thought she was right there, behind him. She had literally been there a moment ago!

God damnit, this was all his fault. He promised her he wouldn't let go of his hand and now she was wandering around in the darkness of the murder house probably freaking _herself_ out. He rushed around the bend in the hallway to go downstairs, hell bent on looking for Rachel (who was, no doubt, pissed off at him) when he ran into someone—hard.

"Shit!"

The girl looked up at him from the floor, smiling. "Geez, pit stop much?"

"I'm—" Finn frowned. "I'm sorry." He took the girls hand; her skin was as cold as ice. He swallowed. "I didn't…wait, who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, letting go of his hand.

"I thought my girlfriend and I were the only ones here."

She shrugged, running a hand over her light brown hair. "Guess not."

Finn shined the light in her face and the girl winced, pushing the flashlight down. "What are you doing here? You part of a dare too?"

She laughed. "Someone dared you to come in here?"

Finn scoffed and shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah. For ten minutes…I have to find my girlfriend." He said suddenly. "I heard her scream."

"She probably just ran into my boyfriend." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her one shoulder too, like she was mocking him.

"Your boyfriend's here too?"

"Yeah," She said with a smile. "He likes to scare people."

0o0o0o0o0

Rachel felt herself being pulled up the stairs, away from whatever was clawing at her leg. The next scream seized up in her throat as she felt strong arms wrap around her midsection, tugging her into the hallway again before slamming the door closed.

She was certain it had been Finn that had pulled her away from…_whatever_ that was but when she looked up into the face of her rescuer, unfamiliar brown eyes were staring back at her under a mess of blonde, wavy hair.

"What _was_ that?" She shrieked as he helped her up off the floor. She tried to keep the tremble out of her voice. Her side and lower back ached from falling on the stairs. She winced and rubbed her side.

"I believe the term you are looking for is, 'thank you'." He said, smiling softly at her scared expression. "And it was probably a rapid raccoon."

She scoffed and wiped tear tracks off her face. "That was not a raccoon."

He shrugged, lips quirking into a wider smile. "Then why did you ask?"

Rachel looked down at her ankle and rubbed it. She just knew she had little scratch marks from whatever had grabbed her down there.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked suddenly. "Do you just wait around in creepy houses to save damsels in distress or something?"

He chuckled; the sound sent electric charges along Rachel's skin. The boy was enticingly attractive; in a dark, mysterious way.

"Do you always creep around haunted houses and get attacked by raccoons?"

She pouted and stomped her foot. "I do no such thing!"

He smiled. "What's your name?"

She swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt another draft hit her. "I'm Rachel."

He outstretched his hand and Rachel admired the large silver thumb ring. "I'm Tate."

O0o0o0o0o

"That's kind of asshole thing to do." Finn said angrily. "My girlfriend is probably running around scared, in the dark, and your boyfriend is purposely trying to scare her?"

The girl shifted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well maybe your girlfriend shouldn't have strayed from you in a haunted house."

"This place _isn't_ haunted." Finn snapped, walking past her.

"What's your name, by the way?" She asked, walking faster to keep up with him.

He sighed. "Finn."

"I'm Violet."

"Charmed, I'm sure." He said sarcastically, walking down the stairs. "So you never told me why you were in this house, anyways." He stopped and turned to look at her as she descended the steps.

Thunder roared outside, shaking the house. He swallowed as he heard rain start to pelt the roof.

"I wanted to see if it was really haunted." Violet said, smiling slowly as she stood on the step right above where he was. She was almost as tall as him.

Finn smirked. "And? Is it?"

Violet bit her lip and looked up into Finn's eyes. "As far as I can tell it is."

"I don't believe in that sort of crap." He turned and walked down the stairs, he could hear her follow him.

"I think this place will make you a believer."

0o0o0o0o

"I have to find Finn." She passed Tate and started going down the hall. "I think I heard him upstairs."

"Finn your boyfriend?"

She nodded and curled her hair around her ear. "Yes."

"If you heard talking, he probably ran into Violet."

"Violet?"

He smiled, sad almost, but his eyes were filled with so much passion that it made Rachel shiver. "Yes, she's my girlfriend. We're on our one year anniversary."

She raised her eyebrows, skeptically. "You brought her _here_ for your one year anniversary?"

Tate licked his lips, a shadow passing over his face. "She doesn't like normal things."

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and saw Finn coming down the steps. She ran over to him and launched herself into his awaiting arms. Tate turned and looked up the steps, smiling as Violet came down and stood next to him, her hand effortlessly falling into his.

"You alright? I'm sorry; I know you're probably pissed. I thought you were behind me—"

Rachel shook her head against his chest. "I'm fine. Something…I guess it was a raccoon attacked me on the stairs in the basement but…" She pulled back and looked at Tate. "He pulled me away."

"Really, it was nothing." Tate looked up at Finn.

"A raccoon, huh?" Violet asked, looking at Tate. There was a glint of amusement in her eyes. "Must have been a big fucker."

Tate smirked, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Should have seen the teeth on that thing."

Finn cleared his throat, gently rubbing Rachel's back. "Uh, well…thank you. For taking care of Rachel." He squeezed her gently and looked down at her, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. "We are way past our ten minute mark."

"Let's get _out_ of here." Rachel said, insistently, but then looked at Tate and Violet. "Are you two coming?"

Tate smiled softly at her. "No, I think we'll stay just a bit longer."

Finn shrugged. "Suit yourself." He gently tugged on Rachel's hand, leading her through the corridor to the front door. "I know, I know, I so owe you—"

"More than a hot chocolate and a quickie in the back of your truck, Finn _Hudson_. You have no idea how scared I was."

Finn wrapped an arm around her as he closed the front door and headed outside, in the rain, to his truck.

Violet walked a little towards the front door and swallowed as Tate moved after her, settling an arm around her waist.

"Did you like him?"

She shrugged. "It'd be nice to have some people around our age to talk to."

"Rachel talks a lot though." He made a face. "At a speed that just isn't normal for humans. I dunno if I could take that forever." He ran a hand through her hair. "But if you like them…" He shrugged. "Maybe they'll come back."

She looked up at him and leaned into his chest. "Maybe."

"They seemed like a nice couple." Tate said after a few moments and kissed the tip of her nose and smirked softly. "If they come back we can have double dates."

A slow smile spread over her face. "They love each other."

"Like I love you?" Tate asked softly, running his lips over hers.

She nodded. "Yes," She kissed him softly. "Definitely. It's her and him…together for always." Violet echoed his words; he felt like he had said them to her so long ago. This house warped time in ways he couldn't contemplate.

Tate smiled and kissed her, pulling her into his body, as close as he could get her.

Now that kind of love, at least, was something he could understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finchel drabbles- # 8  
Asked by: czarnabastet  
Prompt: "Future!Finchel and Klaine in NY"**

"Blainey-bear!"

He shook his head and managed a small smile, taking his blue cardigan off as he reached Rachel at the bar.

Blaine pulled the pink alcoholic liquid away from Rachel. "You should just talk to him."

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried to take the drink out of his hand. "No."

Blaine sighed and moved it again, too quickly for her drunken hand to follow. "It'd be easier than calling me every time to pick you up from a bender."

Rachel snorted. "Please. You want to get out of that apartment as much as I do sometimes. I love Finn but…" She shook her head, slamming her palm down on the bar. "Another round!"

Some men at the bar cheered at Rachel's request as Blaine groaned. "No, no more. You already smell like a distillery." He crinkled his nose. "I'm taking you home, come on."

She moaned as Blaine gently pulled her off the bar stool, supporting her weight as best as he could. "No," She cried. "Because…because Finn's at home and I can't face him like this…all shit-faced!"

Blaine smirked and shook his head. "Finn has late work hours this week, remember? He's not home, so you can see him in the morning. And instead of being shit-faced you'll have a lovely hangover to face him with."

He wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist, holding her to him as he walked with her. He took her outside, where the fresh, cold, New York air made her shiver. He wrapped his cardigan around her slender shoulders.

"He doesn't _love_ me anymore, Blaine." Rachel started to sob and Blaine's face grew alarmed, not at her words but from her tears.

"Come on, Rach, don't cry." He tried, pulling her close again to walk to his car. "You know that's not true. He'd move across the continent to be with you, he's not going to stop loving you from one fight."

He opened the door and gently set Rachel inside, trying to situate her to put her seat belt on. "He screamed at me…" Rachel said softly and looked down. Blaine swallowed and looked up into the sad girl's face.

He felt his heart constrict for her.

Blaine had been in the bathroom with Kurt, planning a bath together. He had just turned the water on as Kurt poured bubble bath into the porcelain tub when a fight had broken out between their roommates a few rooms over. Kurt and he had exchanged worried glances as they heard Rachel crying and Finn screaming.

He wasn't sure what the fight had been about but he knew if it was bad enough that Rachel would be sleeping in _his_ bed with Kurt that night while he tried to comfort her with the TV on in the background, playing _Singing in the Rain_.

And that's where Rachel had ended up after they had had their bath together.

Finn was nowhere to be seen and Rachel was sobbing on their bed. Blaine watched his boyfriend try to comfort his best friend, who was in hysterics, over her fight with Finn. Their fights were always World War three when they had them—Blaine was convinced it was because they loved each other so much. If that wasn't the case, then their fights wouldn't have been so passionate and few-n- far between. Rachel had been gone the next morning; he and Kurt had just figured that she had gone to her classes early to avoid speaking to Finn.

But then she didn't come home when she usually did and Finn started to freak out because she wouldn't answer his calls. So when Rachel called Blaine at work he knew he had to come and get her. She sounded drunker than his Aunt Catherine at Christmas time and he didn't want her to try and find her own way home.

Blaine sat next to Rachel as tears continued to plop down her cheeks. He touched her hair. "He was upset; you know how Finn gets when he's mad."

She sniffled. "I hate when he's mad."

Blaine chuckled softly. "I know. I'm sure he hates when he's mad too. I'm sure he's worried about you..."

She shook her head. "No, he's _not_." She said, confidently.

"Have you spoken to him yet today?" She shook her head. "Has he called?" She managed a small head nod.

"The only person I talked to today was Kurt," She sniffled and looked up at him. "And you."

Blaine sighed. "Come on, let's get you home. You need some coffee…and a shower."

She pouted. "Does your face still taste awesome?" She kissed his cheek and Blaine smirked, pulling back to close the door.

"It _does_!" She squealed as he got into the front seat and started the car. "No _wonder_ Kurt likes to kiss you so much!"

Blaine just smiled, shook his head and started their drive home.

0o0o0o0o

"Hey, I'm home!" Blaine yelled as he held onto Rachel, opening the door.

Finn rushed around the corner. "What _happened_ to her?" He asked, worried as he saw Rachel's slumped body against Blaine's.

"You _said_ he wasn't home!" Rachel tried whispering, although it was quite loud, against Blaine's neck.

Finn came up beside Blaine and easily swept up his fiancé into his arms. Blaine sighed and closed the door. "She called me when I got done with work. She's drunk off her ass."

Kurt popped his head out of the kitchen and his eyes widened at Rachel, struggling in Finn's arms. He wasn't fazed, however, he tightly held onto the girl.

"I'm guessing I need to put the coffee on?"

"Too bad no one has invented the gallon coffee maker...because that's what she's going to need." Blaine commented, walking past Finn and Rachel to his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Finn sighed as Rachel tried smacking him in the head. He nearly dropped her trying to catch her wrist. "Thanks for getting her Blaine. I was worried about her getting home like this."

At least he never had to worry about this being a constant thing; there was only so many times that Rachel decided to drown her sorrows in a bottle of beer.

"No need to worry." Finn shook his head at the smell of her breath. "I'm _fine_."

"You _smell_ like rubbing alcohol." Finn scrunched his nose.

Finn carried her into their bedroom and shut the door with his foot. He placed Rachel on the bed and went into their bathroom to turn the tub on. He saw her get up out of the corner of his eye and try to leave the room. He rushed past her and blocked her from stumbling out.

"Move."

He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Get out of my way, Finn." She pushed him but he didn't even budge.

"No." He said softly. "Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was about you? You just left, without saying a word to me!"

"Yeah, well, you said enough for the both of us the other night." Rachel spat, her voice hurt. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

Finn shook his head. "That's not fair; you don't get to be the angry one! You're the one who lied to me!"

She pushed him again, stronger this time, but Finn just rocked back on his heels. "I thought I could handle it by myself."

0o0o0o0

Kurt sighed, running a hand down Blaine's back. "They're at it again."

Blaine looked up at Kurt and kissed the underside of his chin. "They'll figure it out." He said softly. "Just make sure that coffee's ready." He smirked and tapped his lover's behind, pushing him towards the coffeepot.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"This isn't about _you_, Rachel! You can't be selfish about things like this, we're not kids anymore. That's not what these rings mean!" He held up her hand so she could see his and her engagement ring.

A sob escaped Rachel's mouth. "I was trying to protect _you_." She said, finally. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Finn's face crumpled up in sympathy and he shook his head, trying to wrap his arms around his sobbing fiancé. She pushed his arms away, backing away from him.

"No, don't." She said. "Don't."

He sighed, running a hand over his face. He knew the crying and emotional tidal waves were mostly from her being wasted but he still _hated_ the way she looked—so broken, so sad. He just wanted to hold her, take her pain away, apologize for being an asshole and just move on.

She hiccupped and made her way into the bathroom, or tried to, her legs were shaking so bad. She grabbed the doorframe to remain upright. "I didn't know I had lost the baby until I went to the doctors."

Finn swallowed what felt like an anvil lodged in his throat.

"I didn't know I was pregnant." She stuttered, her crying distorting her speech. "I thought I was just…bleeding extra heavy. I-I…didn't—"

Finn crossed the room and pulled Rachel into his arms, holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. She clutched at his shirt as her legs gave out from under her. He adjusted her weight and held her close to him, rocking her limp, crying form.

0o0o0o0oo0

Blaine exchanged a small glance with Kurt, his heart aching for the other couple. Kurt gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead, running a hand up under his shirt to touch his warm skin. The contact was comfort enough.

0o0o0o0o0

Rachel sniffled, her nose clogged completely as Finn undressed her, sliding her into the tub of warm water. He stroked her hair and grabbed a washcloth from the back of the toilet and dipped it into the water, running the fabric over her shoulders.

"When you told me…I was just, I was so upset, Rachel. I couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that you just didn't _tell_ me."

Rachel sighed shakily and Finn ran the washcloth down her arm. "The doctor said that miscarriages like that happen all the time, that…that a lot of women don't even know it happens. I was just…I didn't mean to keep it from you, I was trying to figure out a way to tell you."

"I know," Finn said finally. "And I shouldn't have exploded on you like that."

"You were mad we lost something we didn't even know we had." Tears poured down Rachel's face. "I understand that."

Finn tilted her chin up and leaned forward to kiss down her tear stained cheeks. "But taking it out on you _isn't_ understandable."

0o0o0o0o0

"Quiet is good right, that means they've made up?" Blaine asked as Kurt poured him a cup of coffee.

Kurt smiled. "Quiet is good."

0o0o0o0o0

"It was an accident, you know." Finn said quietly. "It wasn't your fault." He told her firmly.

She managed a small nod, her chin resting on the top of her knees. "I know." She whispered, finally. "I know. Nothing I did or didn't do…could have stopped what happened." A shaky sigh escaped her. "I didn't even know I was pregnant."

Finn joined Rachel in the tub, shedding his clothes along next to hers. He slid in behind her and pulled her between his legs. She rested back against him and he kissed her shoulder as he ran the washcloth along her chest.

They were silent for a long time.

He curled hair behind her ear. "You want a baby, right? Someday?"

She nodded. "Yes," She turned until she was sitting on his lap but facing him, she rested her hands on his chest, running her thumbs along his collar bones. "You'd be a wonderful father."

He smiled and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'm not the only one who would be a good parent, Rachel." A blush spread over her cheekbones; he ran the back of his hand over her cheek. "So pretty." He said softly, pulling her closer…until her lips touched his.

She leaned up out of the water a little, pushing her lips into his, deepening the kiss. His hands traveled lower, gripping her hips before stroking the soft skin between her thighs.

0o0o0o0o0

"Of course, you know what quiet usually means after a fight like _that_." Kurt smirked and looked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled slowly and bit his lip, letting his tongue run over his lower lip. "Maybe we should fight more often."

O0o0o0o0o0

Rachel panted heavily against Finn's chest, legs weak and wobbly, clit still throbbing as Finn lazily stroked her back. His eyes were closed as he rested against the back of the tub.

"We should get you to bed."

Rachel yawned and made a small attempt to get up from her comfortable position on him. "I tried," She murmured. "Let's sleep in the tub."

Finn snorted and gently pushed her up, leaning up to pull the drain in the tub. The water gurgled and spiraled as it rushed down the drain. He slid out of her and picked her up in his arms, setting her down on the toilet to dry her with a big fluffy towel. He kissed her all over as he managed to get her dressed in some underwear and one of his big, comfy shirts.

"Come on," He said softly, picking her up again after drying off. "I got you."

He carried her into their bedroom, shutting the bathroom light off as he passed it and laid her down in bed. He slid some boxers on and ruffled his damp hair before climbing in bed next to her. She snuggled into his side instantly as he pulled the covers up over them both.

"We could try again you know," Finn said softly, resting his hand on her head. Her arm wrapped along his waist. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. "For a baby."

"I would love nothing more than to have very loud, tall, awkward, and musically talented babies with you, Finn Hudson." She said sleepily, her words slurring over each other.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Let's work on that tomorrow, okay?"

She gave a soft snore in response. Finn smiled, kissed her head and tried to fall asleep as he heard Kurt and Blaine's not so silent love making in the room next door.

0o0o0o0o0

Rachel's head was pounding as she woke up the next day. She moaned softly and turned in bed, searching for Finn's warm body—and finding no-one. She pouted and leaned over his side of the bed to move the alarm clock; she squinted at the time. No wonder he wasn't in bed, it was one in the afternoon.

She could hear bustling and talking in the kitchen and living space and she slowly sat up in bed, running her hands through her messy hair. She managed to pull herself from the tangle of covers and slid some pink shorts on, which Finn's shirt engulfed completely. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the bedroom door.

Rachel pushed it open and saw Finn in the kitchen, trying to unsuccessfully flip pancakes. It was so like him to make pancakes for lunch. She could hear the TV on and heard Kurt say something about an ugly, knock-off vest some girl was trying to pull off. Blaine was the first one who saw her.

He gave her a gentle smile as he ran a hand over the back of Kurt's neck. "Hey, look who's up."

Finn turned his head and smiled at her, motioning her to come out the room. "Hey, you." Rachel rushed into his arms, knocking him back on his heels a little.

He chuckled and rubbed her back, circling her with one arm while he fiddled with the pancakes with his other hand. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"How you feeling?"

She groaned softly and turned her face into his chest. "Everything hurts…my head…"

"That's what happens when you try and take up residence in a tequila bottle." Kurt's voice flooded to her ears from beside her. He must have gotten up from the couch and went into the kitchen. She could hear him pull mugs out of the cupboard.

Finn placed another kiss on her forehead before clasping both sides of her head with his large hands. She looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'll get you some Aspirin."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him; her one hand sliding up his shirt, the touch of his warm skin against hers provided comfort pills couldn't give. "No," She murmured. "Just…stay here for a second."

He smiled and held her close to him, rubbing the back of her neck and shoulders. He always knew just what part of her body to touch when she needed it. She eventually pulled back because Finn had more pancakes to make, in funny shapes because he never accomplished actual circles. She took the mug of coffee Kurt was holding out to her, along with the Aspirin on the table, and kissed his cheek before heading over to the couch. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. Finn snorted.

Blaine smiled at her. "You know, you can't just kiss all the boys in this house whenever you want."

She giggled. "I'm sorry about that…"

He shrugged. "You won't have to deal with _me_ the next time that happens." He winked as Kurt sat down next to Blaine.

"Pancakes are up!" Finn informed them, walking over with as many plates as he could carry. Everyone grabbed their own plate filled with misshapen pancakes and tried to sit on the couch together.

"Finn you're too tall for this—"

"Tall isn't the problem, one of us is too wide." Finn said pointedly at Kurt and he gasped.

"I've been on the Jenny Craig diet for a week now!"

Rachel giggled and snuggled back into the couch between Blaine and Finn. "We're going to break the couch. We can't do this every time we have pancakes! By the time all of us eat, no one can ever move!"

Blaine shrugged, putting a piece of pancake in his mouth. "I don't know why we don't invest in eating at an actual table…"

"Because we can't see the TV." Finn leaned up and grabbed the remote, switching a football game on. Everyone else groaned and Finn playfully glared at Rachel. "One time you could have my side on this."

She stuck her tongue out. "And what do I get in return?"

Finn waggled his eyebrows, making her giggle. Kurt threw a napkin at them. "Don't make me vomit."

"Not on the couch, it's leather." Blaine elbowed him.

"We should invest in a coffee table." Rachel leaned up and placed a syrupy kiss on Finn's mouth.

"How about the last one up in the morning has to sit on the floor." Kurt said pointedly.

Rachel pouted as she pulled back from Finn's lips. "Not fair, I'm hung-over."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't drink anything that looks or _tastes_ like pink." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt stole the remote from Finn, who protested and threatened to the throw a syrupy pancake into the drawer that held most of his designer sweaters, and changed the channel.

"Oh! _Bringing up Baby_! I love this movie!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine winced. "Shouldn't your voice be _quieter_ since you have a hangover?"

Finn smirked and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder, bringing her closer to him as he ate his pancakes.

Eventually, they all grew quiet as they ate their pancakes and watched Cary Grant move along the TV in all his black and white glory.

Well, at least all was quiet until Finn snatched the remote and changed the channel again.

O0o0o0o0o

_Bringing up Baby_ is one of my favorite movies by the way! It's so hilarious :)

0o0o0o0o0o0


	9. Chapter 9

**Finchel drabbles- # 9  
Asked by: ****czarnabastet****  
Prompt: "as always Future!Finchel and Klaine in NY both couples drunk when Kurt and Rachel start to talk about their first time while Finn and Blaine are dying from embarrassment."**

Finn followed Rachel closely as she stumbled ahead, tripping over her own red heels. Death traps. They were death traps—she had nearly walked into a pedestrian sign, a woman with a stroller and into blaring traffic. Although, maybe the jello shots she had taken with Kurt ten minutes ago hadn't helped either.

"Rachel!" He squeaked, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't tumble into Kurt, who was grinning at her and singing a rendition of 'Love is a Many Splendored Thing'. "Can I get a little help?" He looked at Blaine who was behind him, keeping a well thought out distance.

"Don't look at me; I'm not the one who thought it'd be cute to get his girlfriend trashed tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "That wasn't my plan. She was having a tough time at school—"

"That bitch Cindy Crawford thinks she can play a better _Alice_ in Neverland—"

"Wonderland." Finn corrected softly.

"Than _I_ can!" She finished with a scream. Finn winced. "Boy does she have another thing acoming!"

He adjusted the straps on her dress so that they did what they were supposed to (covering her adorable shoulders which had little freckles that made Finn want to kiss her skin) and glanced back at Blaine again. "I just wanted her to relax and forget about Cindy. You could have had a few too, you know, it wouldn't have hurt."

"Well, congratulations. Now she's drunk, _screaming_ about Cindy and she pulled my boyfriend into this mess." Blaine scolded, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Kurt take Rachel's hand and spin her right into a parked cab.

Finn sighed and ran a hand over his face. "At least we were with them and they didn't try to get home by themselves like this…"

Rachel squealed, running for him. He made a quick decision and swept her up in his arms before she could collide with him and knock him over. "_On top of a windy hill!"_ She sang, her body going limp like a rag doll. He groaned and stumbled with her in his arms; Blaine rushed forward and steadied him. "_In the_ _morningggg bliss_—"

"Mist." Blaine hissed.

"_Two lovers kissed and the world stood still_!" She giggled and looked down at Finn, putting a sloppy kiss on his lips. "The world stands still when we kiss, Finn." She told him—her voice held a childlike innocence.

Finn set her down on the ground and held her against his chest, managing a small smile. "Oh really?"

"Everything was still moving." Kurt informed them, putting a haughty hand on his hip. "Nothing stillllllled."

Rachel glared at him. "It did _too_!"

"Did not! I had my eyes open, nothing stilled at your kisses. Nothing even came to a halt." He giggled and Blaine shook his head.

Rachel slipped from his hands before he could stop her as she ran for Kurt, intending on…what? Hitting him? Hugging him? Proving that she could halt _his_ world if he kept his mouth moving?

"Rachel!" Blaine panicked and grabbed Rachel at the elbows before she could get any closer to maiming his boyfriend. "The world did still," he informed her. "Calm down."

She smiled widely at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd see it Blainey bear." Finn rolled his eyes and Blaine smirked at her.

"I did, now let's get you two home."

"Maybe we should catch a cab." Finn said after a moment, watching Rachel skip to join hands with Kurt like she hadn't wanted to take his head off a moment before.

Blaine shook his head. "Too expensive and we're not that far away. Besides, fresh air will do them some good."

"Not if we can't get them home before they kill themselves." Finn muttered, watching Rachel carefully.

They conversation had died between Rachel and Kurt for a few blocks and Finn thought that was kind of odd…Rachel was a talkative drunk. She talked about everything and anything but…now it appeared she was whispering something into Kurt's ear—making him howl with laughter. Then Finn's face went white as he picked up one tiny conjoined word.

Baby-Oil.

Blaine glanced at Finn. "Did she just—"

Finn laughed awkwardly. "I'm sure she said something else."

"Right, because so many things rhyme with baby oil." He smirked and Finn glared at him.

"Shut _up_." There was another period of silence and Kurt and Rachel's whispering started to grow louder. Finn's mouth fell. "Did he just say—?"

Blaine squirmed, uncomfortable. "No. He said bath beads."

Finn's eyes widened and he shook his head. Those definitely weren't the type of beads he had just heard Kurt say. What _were_ they talking about?

Finn and Blaine rushed forward and turned the drunken couple around. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, grinning like a cat that had just caught a mouse. "Finnnnyyy."

"Rachel, what were you and Kurt just talking about?"

She giggled loudly into his shirt as Kurt smiled at Blaine, looking innocent. "_Sex_, of course." Rachel told him and Finn glanced at Blaine, whose cheeks were as red as Rachel's shoes.

Oh, God.

"We were comparing out first times with a grading scale of experience, creativity, pleasure…" It sounded like something a sober Rachel would do and he couldn't help but wonder if Kurt and she had talked about their sex lives with each other before. "and _longevity_." She said the last word like she was having phone sex with him.

Oh, God. Oh, _Cheesus_. He didn't even know what that last word meant but Rachel was looking up at him like she was about to rip his clothes off and have at him right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Of course." He shook his head. "Maybe we should take this inside…" They were so close yet so far away from their apartment.

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Finn." Rachel giggled as she saw blush bloom on his cheeks.

Finn glared at her indignantly. "I'm not!"

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, _Finn_."

He shoved him, making Blaine chuckle. "You're one to talk Mr. anal beads."

Kurt made a whistling noise as Blaine's face lit up red like a stop light. "And, boy, did he sure know how to _use_ them."

Blaine's hand clamped over Kurt's mouth, his boyfriend murmuring noises of discomfort—which were purposely ignored.

"Feel like drinking now?" Finn asked, picking Rachel up in his arms as she told him she was convinced her legs had turned into green jello.

Blaine threw him a glare. "Shut up."

0o0o0

I hope this was okay, oh god. skfskdfkhsdf


	10. Chapter 10

**Finchel drabbles- # 10  
Asked by: no one; this was a prompt for my writing class that I wanted to fill for Finchel as well.  
Prompt: A meeting; and description of scene. (Which just so happens to be a bar) This is an **_**AU finchel drabble.**_

Rachel's heels clicked irritatingly against the dirty, (sticky with old beer, crumbs of finger sized pretzel sticks and crackling cases of peanut shells) wooden floor of the dingy, hole in the wall bar.

She couldn't believe she was doing this again, especially after she promised herself she wouldn't.

She sighed softly, trying to adjust herself on the barstool—the cool, metal digging into her tailbone. Looking across the bar at the bartender moving around to other patrons, Rachel's eyes caught her scowling reflection in the very large mirror sitting on the back wall of the bar behind the rows of colored bulbs lighting up bottles of expensive wine and vodka.

She twirled a piece of her dark, raven, curled hair between her fingertips; the scents of lavender rolling off the strands. Her face looked oddly pale, even in the darkness of the bar. She had piled blush onto her cheekbones to try and bring some color to her skin before she had left her house; but the powder obviously hadn't stuck to her pores. It was like the pigment had rolled off her face, like fallen rose petals, and settled onto her chest—her defined collar bones and the top of her breasts were alight with a sultry pink. Her fathers had always told her that she hated when she wore dark makeup but she thought the violent, bruised purple outlining her cat-like shaped eyes made them look alluring and appealing. Her lips were a deep red; maroon and slightly swollen, like she had been kissed too many times.

Rachel's foot hooked onto the metal rung of the barstool, the tip of her high heeled shoes grazing against the long, wooden planks of the bar in front of her. Her finger nails dug into the swirls of the inexpensive countertop mindlessly; her mouth watering for a deep, red wine before she gave up on this nonsense and went home.

If she could only get the attention of the damn bartender.

The bar was quiet; it obviously wasn't a popular place for a Friday night. There were a few patrons, including her, but it was just enough that it kept the lone bartender busy. She felt overdressed in her strikingly killer, simple midnight black dress. It hugged her slender curves and dipped into places she knew men thought about often when she walked past them.

She rested her elbows on the bar, glancing down at the ground for a moment; as if it could capture her attention for the next hour. The floorboards looked rotted; dark and deep, almost meticulous, finger-like scratches were engrained with age throughout the wood.

"Should I leave you and the floor alone for a while?"

Her head snapped up and she caught sight of the elusive bartender. He was smiling at her, obviously entertained with her intense concentration on the floor. He rung out a sea-green towel between his fingers and carefully stuck it into a bar glass, drying water droplets in the bottom of the mug.

"Well, if you moved around the bar to address _all_ of your patrons I wouldn't have to try and produce shapes out of mindless scratches on the floor." She straightened her back when she realized she was slouching.

He smirked, the edges of his mouth twitching. "I see." He set the glass down assumingly where it belonged before throwing the towel to hang loosely over his shoulder. "On slow nights I've managed to see Abraham Lincoln's top hat and a shape kinda resembling Bill Clinton."

She narrowed her eyes at him, confused. "What?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind, what can I get you?"

"A rosé, please." She changed her mind. She wasn't in the mood for the invigorating bitter taste of red wine.

He nodded and bent down to pick out a wine glass. He stood and set the glass on the countertop, turning to search the shelves for the right bottle. She not-so-subtly studied the beautiful symmetry of his face through the reflection in the mirror while he was distracted.

Even though he had dark circles under his chestnut colored eyes, (no doubt from working late nights at a crappy bar with bitchy customers like herself) his face was warm and inviting. She could pick out the hints of freckled skin along his cheekbones when he leaned forward into a stream of yellow light to pluck the bottle he had been looking for on the shelf. There were hints of pink down his cheeks and a flush of red on the back of his neck, right below the nape of his brown, coffee grounds colored hair.

He turned and filled her glass with the shadowed, pink liquid—the wine sloshing against the inside like waves. His eyes were on her the entire time he poured and she suddenly felt self conscious under his gaze.

"I hope you weren't waiting long," He pushed the cork back into the bottle and leaned his palms against the bar. "I saw you come in but as you can tell, this ain't exactly a bar in the Ritz hotel. We're understaffed."

Her fingers touched the bottom of her wineglass, the coolness offsetting the moist pads of her touch. "Yes, well, it's sort of sad you don't have more of a crowd on a Friday night."

"Or any night," He mused. "But then again, how could I spend time getting to know my few and only customers if I was totally swamped?" The smile he gave her created a whirlpool in her stomach and she clenched the edge of bar with her other hand.

Her ocean colored eyes met his before her shaky fingers clasped the wineglass. She cleared her throat and focused on taking a sip of her wine (and not spilling it down the front of her). The acidic and fruity liquor ran over her taste buds in an achingly slow and delicious way; leaving an aftertaste of robust, residual sugar.

A deafening silence seemed to stretch between them; communication only happening with their bodies. Molecules, skin cells, heartbeats, stifling breaths and electricity seemed to buzz from him to her and back again, creating a cylindrical message of attraction that was obvious to the both of them.

"Blind date?" He said after a moment; the sound of two drunken men hustling each other at a pool table a few inches away nearly drowning him out.

"A bad one." Her right shoulder gave half a shrug.

"Is there any other kind?" He asked.

She smiled against the edge of her glass; her lipstick imprinting the rim as she pulled it back. "What gave me away?"

"Well, for one; I didn't think you'd dress up in _that_ just to sit at a shitty bar, excuse my French," His mouth turned up when she gave an unexpected giggle, "in the middle of the night on a Friday. Not to mention the scowl that was marring your face for the first twenty solid minutes you were in here." He continued, waving at a couple down the bar that he'd be with them in a moment.

There was a brief moment where Rachel realized that this mysterious barman was hitting on her; and that he had noticed her the very moment she had walked into the bar. A pleasing chill ran all the way down her spine, making her toes tingle.

She was about to slide in a sarcastic remark about how, if he had noticed her, why she had waited so long to just order a damn drink but he was called away to the insistent couple down a few barstools away from her. Rachel thought they looked more interested in smacking their lips against each other's rather than ordering a few drinks.

Time ticked on sluggishly and she was on her third glass of wine before she decided she was just going to leave. No one was worth this torturously long wait in bar that kept gaining greasy, fat, old men that were drunk upon walking in, mindlessly wandering over to the bar like a dehydrated person searching for water in the desert. If one more walked up to her and offered her money for the night she was going to sucker punch someone.

"'Ey mish—" The 's' sound in 'miss' was completely nonexistent and she didn't even want to turn around to see who was trying to speak to her.

Her hand tightened into a fist, fingernails digging into the palm of her hand. She grabbed her purse that was sitting on a barstool next to her and stood up; blood rushing to her legs, giving her pins and needles.

"She's not interested, Randell."

Rachel turned to the end of the bar, where the bartender was coming out and around with a bottle of water. Her eyes lazily traveled down the rest of his body; which had been previously hidden from her because of the height of the bar. He was in perfect shape; his clothes embraced his muscular tones and shadowed dips—her mind only wandered to the images of his skin under the fabric. Smooth, curled, lines into dark crevices and beauty marks on highlighted patches of flesh.

"Here, water on the house and I called you a cab…which I'm sure is here by now." The bartender (she really had to ask his name) told Randell, who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"I jus got 'ere." Randell slurred, swiping at the water.

He chuckled, letting him have it. "I know, and you're already plastered. Come on, let's get you home."

Rachel watched the bartender carefully lead Randell outside and come back into the bar a few moments later, avoiding a bachelorette party to his right who were keen on gaining his attention.

"You leaving already?" He asked her, fixing the waiter apron he had around his slender waist. He tied the string tighter and shoved down some bills that were sticking out of the one pocket. "If you buy another glass of wine you get a complimentary drunken cheesecake."

She laughed. "Do I even want to know what that is?"

He grinned. "It's basically a normal slice of New York cheesecake with drunken cherries; we soak them in bourbon."

Rachel bit her lower lip, probably dragging a bit of her lipstick off with her teeth. "I should…I should really get home. I've been stood up and I really don't want to stay here and end up like Randell, who didn't know his ass from his elbow."

He smirked softly. "And hit on beautiful girls with tight, black dresses on?" He shrugged softly. "I don't see what's so wrong with that." He teased. She felt blush redden her cheeks.

"Besides," He added, quickly, like he thought the fact that he'd embarrassed her would cause her to leave for sure. "Out of all the drunks to end up like, Randell's pretty harmless."

"That why you rescued me just then?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, it wasn't _you_ I was worried about," He insisted, heading back behind the bar. She slowly settled back down at her barstool, perching herself on the edge. "You looked like you were about to punch him."

"I thought he was trying to hit on me." She groaned, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "He was the sixth drunken man to approach me basically slobbering over my dress."

He offered her another refill of wine, pouring it even though she tried to protest.

"No, really, thank you. I should just go home."

"I'll bring you a cheesecake slice on the house." He tempted, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to wet his lips.

Rachel sighed, not being able to resist the temptation. "Fine." Her tone sounded like she had just sold her soul with one year to live, but the bartender merely smiled and went to the back to fetch the piece of cheesecake he promised her.

If he knew what was good for him, he wouldn't be skimpy with those bourbon cherries.

"So let me get this straight," The bartender sipped from his water glass, setting it down below the bar as he wiped down the countertop. "This is your sixth blind date?"

"Well, I don't know if you can count this one…he never showed."

He shrugged. "His loss, right?"

She smiled softly, looking down at her plate. She swirled the last bit of cherry in its own deep, red juices before popping the fruit into her mouth. It exploded against her tongue, the casing sticking to the inside of her cheek for a brief moment before she swallowed it down with a sip of wine. Her entire body felt like it was buzzing at its own frequency—she knew she was to the point where she should have asked for some water, to clear the alcoholic fuzz clouding her brain; but she kind of enjoyed the warm, hazy feeling.

"Right," She answered his question, a few moments of silence between them. "My friend, Blaine, thinks he's doing me a favor with setting me up on all these dates but…they're really just making me feel miserable." _And all the more lonely_, she thought after a moment.

"'Rachel, you need to get yourself out there'." She repeated the sentence he always ended up saying to her when he saw her, trying to lower her voice to gain effect. She rolled her eyes. "If Blaine was a doll and you pulled his string, that's what he would say."

He leaned his elbows onto the bar, his face rather close to hers. "Blind dates are always so tricky." His breath fanned out over his face; it smelled like peppermint. "No one is who they seem to be. Who were you supposed to be meeting tonight?"

She cleared her throat and tried to stop thinking about his mouth; his teeth were perfectly aligned—straight and glistening white. He had probably been in some goddamn _Crest_ Whitening Strip commercial at some point in his life.

"His name was Finn, according to Blaine. He's a friend of a friend of Blaine's cousin…or something." Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together. "Or maybe one less 'friend' is in there."

He chuckled. "Sounds complicated."

She sighed. "It really shouldn't be."

"Well," He said conversationally. "The best things don't always come easy."

Rachel crossed her one leg over the other, pushing her empty wine glass towards him. He just smiled, took the glass from her and started to wash it. She glanced around the bar, noticing more and more patrons started to gather up their things to leave. She checked her watch, running a hand over her face; not caring if she screwed up her makeup.

"Wow, is it really almost three? I've been here blabbing to you since one."

He smiled, running a hand through his short cropped hair. "Time flies, and all that." He waved at a few regulars leaving.

Rachel stood up, nearly tripping on her heels as she took the bartender's hand and shook it, probably a bit rougher than she intended. "Thanks for wasting your night talking to me."

He chuckled, the sound vibrating pleasantly in her ears. "It wasn't a waste. Can I get you a cab?"

"Please." She nodded. "You have really nice hands." Great, she was in over-share mode.

His smile had become even more attractive, if that was possible. "Thank you. Let me grab you a water too."

She had officially turned into Randell. Except, instead of hitting on girls she was trying to pick up a very tall and gorgeous bartender who she didn't even know the name of. And it was then she realized she didn't care what his name was because the alcohol roaring through her veins merely wanted to take him to her home, names be damned.

She sighed heavily as he wrote something down on a slip of paper and grabbed a bottle of water from a refrigerator below the bar; moving to meet her to help her outside.

His strong arm wrapped around her waist as she stumbled out of the bar and down the one step to the sidewalk; he waved down a cab for her, helping her inside.

"Oh, wait, what do I even owe you for…all the drinks and the cheesecake?"

His hand rested over hers as she struggled to open her purse to fish for her wallet. "On the house." He smiled, making her feel dizzy. He handed her the water; his fingers grazing over hers for what felt like minutes.

He made sure she gave the correct address before paying the cab driver and shutting the cab door, the sound echoing in her head like the sound of granite falling. She groaned softly and managed to open the bottle of water, a tiny slip of paper falling from her hands onto her skirt as she got the lid off. She took a sloppy sip before screwing the lid back on; half assed of course, and adjusted her skirt so that her thighs were rightly hidden from the cab driver.

She looked at the ceiling of the cab; like the sheet of paper had tumbled out of thin air or something before steadying her fingers to open the delicate folds.

A messy scrawl stared back at her when she finally opened it; and turned it right side up.

_Try to read this again when you're sober._

She rolled her eyes; the barkeep. She continued down the lines anyways.

_This is going to sound incredibly awkward; but I wanted to tell you in hopes that you'll come back one of these nights. Your blind date didn't show up because he was there all along. My name is Finn. _

She dropped the bottle of water all over her; the liquid spilling out over the sides of the half-on lid. She swore and picked it up, shoving it between her knees to keep it still. Some of the ink had blurred due to her spaz attack.

_You have to understand, I thought our date was scheduled for tomorrow night; otherwise I wouldn't have been working when you showed up. I didn't realize who you were until you started talking about Blaine…and then I was too afraid to admit I was the date that had apparently 'stood you up'. _

She was impressed he had managed to write this much in such a short amount of time…but then again…maybe he had been writing bit by bit as the night had gone on and she just hadn't noticed.

_Your scowls are surprisingly scary, you know?_

She rolled her eyes.

_If it's any consolation; that was the best non-blind-date…date, that I've ever had.  
Finn._

Rachel scoffed softly, leaning back to rest against the headrest; her head lolling to the side every so often as the taxi drove through the silent, slumbered filled streets of New York.

Tipsy or not; she couldn't help or believe that she found herself agreeing.

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt too bad to visit that dingy, hole in wall bar tomorrow night as well.


End file.
